Road to Game Master: Hardcore Edition
So! you finally decided to become a Game Master, but your journey would not be an easy one. Given that you still known nothing about the Wiki entirely, some requirements and rules will be given to you, obligations shall be completed, players must enjoy their visit. That is your duty on becoming a Game Master, are you up to it? or are you chickening out? If you're not up to the task we advice you to visit another article and continue editing as a normal player, if you are that determined to become a Game Master think twice, chickening out? we advice you to visit another article and continue editing as a normal player. I see your still here... still not giving up? think trice, chickening out? we advice you to visit another article and continue editing as a normal player. You persistent fool! do you think becoming a Game Master is an easy task? We don't accept fools like you! Wanna prove us wrong? Good luck with that. Remember, once you go in there is no going back. Welcome to the Road to Game Master: Hardcore Edition Basic Requirements * Must be an editor of the Wiki for a MONTH * Anti-Idiot * Great vocabulary skills * Good leadership skills Note: Talk to a Game Master for the next step. Game Master Ranks *'Rookie': That's you, This is the most absolute basic of ranks. Here you are given the power to edit an article or advice a player to edit his or her article. If you do something beyond that, you would be striped of your power and we will return you to the normal player group and in severe cases will BAN you! *'Vanguard' like the meaning of Vanguard, your primary duty is to lead the way in new developments or ideas. Here you will be given a little more privilege to edit a few article. You must serve as rookie for several weeks or if you do your job efficiently, days. You will be given the power to add "page protection" to an article. *'In-Command' is the rank before the Overall Game Master and is the last rank a player can meet. You will have equal power with the overall Game Master, this means banning a person, erasing an article, etc., but you have no rights to act like him. If suggestion or opinions are discussed by the players, it's your duty to give closure. *'Overall Game Master (Creator of Worlds)' can only be titled to Zoldy. Duties As an applicant, your duties are to make sure that players are having the most immerse and interactive editing they ever will experience in wiki. It might be hard for you, but that's your only one-way ticket in becoming a Game Master. If you think that's hard, you should stop reading this and just continue editing. As you get higher ranks your duties will add thus becoming harder and harder. Until you reach the In-Command rank try your best to create and keep up a well-done community. This wiki's future lies in your hands. Known Passers NONE IN THE MOMENT.